The Things Love Can Do
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Bella n'est pas ce que pensent les Cullen... définitivement pas. Elle en a assez et décide qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison, à Mystic Falls. Elle ne compte pas faire un désordre immense à Mystic Falls, mais elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle veut en dire. Comment connaît-elle Elijah ? Ou Klaus ? / TRADUCTION
1. Révélations

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, c'est de nouveau un croosovers, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
**

**Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Révélations. 

**Part 1 – Isabella.**

**Bella PDV : **

Je marche dans le vestibule de la salle de danse, ridant mon nez en sentant son odeur. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, voyant plusieurs pistes de danse, une engloutie par l'ombre et l'autre par la lumière. En me tournant vers la piste de danse éclairée, j'entends la voix terrifiée de Renée, la mère de la fille à laquelle je prétends être. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en faites. J'ai seulement aperçu quelques photos d'elle dont Charlie ma montrer et elle m'a vraiment l'air belle. La vraie Bella Swan voyage avec sa mère et son nouveau mari. J'ai simplement contraint Charlie à croire que j'en avais marre des déménagements pour venir vivre dans la pluvieuse ville de Forks. Heureusement nous nous ressemblons assez pour que personne ne mettent nos liens familiaux en doutes. J'entends de nouveau la voix de Renée, criant. Il est temps que je m'occupe de ce petit idiot de James. Nous sommes deux à joué à un jeu, pourrais-je dire, je marche lentement vers l'endroit de la voix. Je suis vraiment d'humeur pour faire un petit jeu, je fais un sourire satisfait, contente d'imaginer la suite des événements

Je marche dans la pièce en cherchant la source du son. Je me trouve regardant d'un air absent une télévision, montrant Renée parlant à une Bella beaucoup plus jeune. Bâtard ! Il m'avait dupé, et je ne suis d'origine pas quelqu'un que l'on peut duper facilement. Bien, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de m'occuper du désordre causé avec Renée. Alors je l'attends tranquillement à l'autre bout de la sortie. Je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne la télévision et je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Je bloque ma respiration dans la gorge, faisant semblant d'avoir peur de lui. C'est le moment où les jeux commencent.

« Sais-tu ce que je préfère dans la chasse, humaine ? »Dit-il d'un ton qui aurait envoyé des frissons dans le bas de ma colonne vertébrale si j'étais humaine.

« N..Nn...o, »ai-je bégayé.

« Le frisson et l'excitation au moment où on trouve sa proie, tout ce qui mène jusqu'au moment où nous sommes en ce moment. »Continue-t-il en tournant toujours autour de moi. « D'autres chasseurs apprécient le fait de tuer, l'apparence des visages de leurs victimes quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Cette satisfaction quand vous avez votre victime à portée de mains. Mais pour moi je préfère la seconde option. C'est le jeu qui compte. Au début, ça semblait vraiment très amusant à jouer. Et c'est certainement le cas. Mais c'était juste l'attente que tu sois là. Ainsi, j'i trouvé que cette chasse était très, très facile. Donc j'espère que vous excuserez votre misérable petit copain, quel est son nom déjà, Edwin ? Non ? Eddie ? Edward ? Ah. Oui. Edward. Donc j'espère qu'Edward viendra et vengera ta mort. Ce sera tellement amusant ! Mais il est si faible ! »Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Ed... Edward n'est p... pas, »essayais-je de dire avant d'obtenir plus de confiance : « Edward n'est pas faible ! »Dis-je adroitement, le regardant dans les yeux. C'est une bonne chose que je sache mentir, parce que sinon il l'aurait directement vu. Edward n'est pas fort, sans aucun doute ! Je veux dire, il a plus de 100 ans, mais il agit comme un idiot quand quelqu'un saigne à 500 mètres de lui ! Je veux dire, vieillit ! Reprends une prise sur toi !

« Oh, Edward est faible, »dérive la voix de James, interrompant mes pensées. « C'est un lâche, même pas capable de faire la seule bonne chose capable de te sauver, »à ce moment-là il se trouve si près de moi qu'il pouvait chuchoter dans mon oreille. « Il aurait d te transformer en vampire. Bien que cela n'ait rien changé, je serai venu près de toi, mais je dois dire que cette chasse à été merveilleuse ! »

À ce moment-là, je décide que je suis fatigué de jouer à son jeu et qu'il est temps que je joue au mien. En plus, je suppose que les Cullen vont bientôt arriver, avec le don d'Alice et je préfère que cela soit fini avant qu'ils n'arrivent : il serait temps de leur expliquer.

« Mais nous avons assez parlé pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'un peu d'action, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? »Dit-il juste au moment où je me précipite rapidement vers lui, le saisi par le cou et l'ai fracassé contre le mur le plus proche.

« Effectivement, je suis d'accord, vraiment. »Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire satisfait. « J'aurais cru qu'un chasseur expérimenter comme toi auraient appris depuis toutes ses années à se méfier de sa proie. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Permets-moi de te donner une petite leçon : ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi. »Je continue de le lancer dans plusieurs miroirs, envoyant des bouts de verre partout. Dans la manœuvre, je me fais une coupure sur le bras en m'enfonçant un morceau de verre, je le retire adroitement et me dirige à grands pas là où se trouve James accroupi, grognant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »Siffle-t-il.

« Devine, »répondis-je, avant de changer mon visage en visage de vampire et de courir vers lui. Je l'ai saisi et l'ai lancé vers le sol avant de saisir son bras et de lui arracher. Il cri de douleur et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose mais avec le second bras, j'entends un hoquet de surprise venant du porche de la salle. En faites, j'ai entendu 6 halètements différents. Merde. Les Cullen sont arrivés. Il me semble que je devrais donner quelques explications, donc je me dépêche d'accomplir la tâche que j'ai près des mains. En posant mes pieds aux côtés de James, je lui enlève rapidement ses bras et ses jambes. Ensuite, je le décapite. Je prends un briquet se trouvant dans ma poche arrière avant de mettre le feu à son corps. Pendant un moment, j'observe le corps de James dans les flammes, éclairant l'expression d'horreur gravée sur son visage. En soupirant, je me redresse et me tourne pour faire face au porche. « Hey, je sais que vous êtes là, »ai-je crié. Avec hésitation, ils marchèrent vers moi. À ce moment-là, mon visage de vampire a disparu, laissant mes yeux verts rencontrerles yeux topaze en face de moi. Il me semble que des heures sont passés avant que Edward sort de sa rêverie et dise :

« Bella, »s'étouffe-t-il, « que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien. Rien ne m'est arrivé. Peut-être que la question devrait être : qu'est-ce que tu es ? Permettez-moi de m'expliquer. »Leur dis-je en les frôlant avant de sortir du studio de danse. Je traverse la rue et m'arrête dans une aire de jeux pour enfants. Je m'assis sur une balançoire et commence à doucement me balancer. Je peux entendre les Cullen venir vers moi. « Pour démarrer, mon nom n'est pas vraiment Isabella Marie Swan. En faîtes c'est Isabella Jane Mikaelson, mais je préfère Isa ou Bella. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas humaine. »Je les regarde. « Je suis un vampire. »Je ris intérieurement de leurs réactions, mais je me contente d'un gloussement. « Vous vous demandez certainement comment je peux être un vampire, en remarquant que je suis l'opposé de vous, physiquement. Je suis le type plus traditionnel de vampire, la sorte de vampire qui était des sièclesavant le vôtre, Carlisle. »Lui dis-je directement, « Je crois que tuas fait des recherches sur eux quelques années après être devenu vampire, j'ai raison ? »

« Oui, »il fait un signe de tête.

« Voudrais-tu bien nous expliquer . »Lui demandais-je, en inclinant légèrement ma tête vers les autres Cullen.

« Je crois que notre sorte de vampires est considéré comme des froids, »commence-t-il, »nos cœurs ne battent plus, le sang ne circule plus dans nos veines et nous étincelons à la lumière du soleil. Nous avons la peau pâle, froide et dure, nous ne pouvons ni manger, ni dormir, nous pouvons seulement être tués quand on déchire nos corps et en les brûlant. Nous sommes principalement pris pour notre instinct de chasseur. Nos yeux changent de couleurs selon notre régime alimentaire et quand nous avons faim. Cependant, le type traditionnel de vampires est tout à fait différent. Ils ont du sang dans leur corps, sont chauds et doux et ont des battements de cœur, sont capables de manger, boire et leur corps demandent du sommeil. Quand ils se blessent, ils guérissent automatiquement, ils savent gérer leur soif. Ils peuvent être tués avec des pieux en bois, sont incapables de toucher de la verveine et ils brûlent à la lumière du soleil. »Il me regarde. « Par le fait d'en parler, comment cela se fait-il que tu peux aller au soleil ? »

En réponse, je lève ma main qui tient un simple anneau, « la sorcellerie, »répondis-je, regardant leurs sourcils se lever. « Nous sommes aussi possibles de contraindre des humains et nous devons être invités pour rentrer dans une maison que c'est une âme vivante qui l'occupe. Et nous guérissons très vite. »Expliquais-je.

« Et tout ça, comment ton visage se change ? »Demande Emmett en faisant de grands signes.

« Et comment on peut devenir un vampire traditionnel ? »Demande Alice.

« Oh le visage, à chaque fois que nous mangeons, nous faisons sortir les crocs. C'est juste notre visage de vampire. Et pour devenir l'un d'entre nous, on doit avoir le sang du vampire dans notre corps avant de mourir. Sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. »Répondis-je. Les Cullen restent silencieux, digérant les informations. « Edward, »commençais-je. Cela allait être difficile. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal, comme le reste des Cullen. Et je connais le déchirement de cœur et de trahison, je connais très, très bien. Je lui parle doucement : « Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça, mais je n'aime pas. »Sa douleur est évidente. À présent je m'adresse à tous les Cullen. « Je pars ce soir. Nous vous attendez pas à ce que je rentre demain. Nos sentiers peuvent encore se croiser dans l'avenir, Je penserais tendrement à chacun d'entre vous. Cependant, »je regarde au loin avant d'ajouter : « si vous préférez, ce serait plus facile, je peux tout vous faire oublier de moi. »Je les regarde de nouveau, ils considèrent mon offre. Je regarde rapidement leurs visages, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient. Je m'arrête finalement sur un visage. Edward

Il racle sa gorge et jette un regard vers sa famille adoptive. Ils le regardent avec compassion et semblent dire que quoi qu'il fasse, ils seraient toujours là pour lui. Il tourne la tête vers moi avant de me regarder fixement pendant un long moment. « Non, »se décide finalement de me dire. « Mais merci. »Je fais un signe de tête vers lui, comprenant. Je leur jette un dernier coup d'œil, je me sens un peu coupable de trahir leur confiance, ils ont tout fait pour me protéger. Je me tourne et marche lentement. Nulle part en particulier, juste loin de là.

En marchant, je réfléchis. Que faire ? Je veux m'amuser, c'est certain. Sois insouciant. Quelque chose qui n'exige pas d'émotions. Peut-être que je pourrais aller à Las Vegas. Bien, c'est quelque chose d'intéressant. Ou Hollywood. Allez, être avec un acteur et faire les titres des films dans tout le monde. Imaginez-le. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse faire. Je n'essaye pas vraiment de me cacher de quelqu'un, je veux seulement faire profil bas. Allez peut-être pourrais-je aller sur une île et manger des noix de coco, me paraissez autour du sable fin avec un mec canon.

Nan, trop ennuyeux. Je vois un homme riche, marchant rapidement vers moi dans cette allée abandonnée. Je n'ai pas bu depuis un certain temps. Et il semble être un repas parfait. Je me dirige vers lui et lui sourit : « Bonjour chéri. Veux-tu te joindre avec moi pour boire un verre ? »Dis-je séductrice, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le contrains : « Tu ne crieras pas, cela ne fait pas mal. »Lui dis-je avant de grandir mes crocs et de les planter dans sa jugulaire. Je bois voracement, savourant son goût. Juste au moment où il allait perdre connaissance, j'arrête. « Oublie ce qui vient d'arriver, retourne chez toi. »Il chancela avant de partir, je nettoie ma bouche pleine de sang. Soudain, ça me frappe. Je vais retourner à la maison : Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**Je vous posterais certainement le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, ou certainement la semaine prochaine, je ne suis sûr de rien. **

**Reviews !**

**Bisous. =)**


	2. Une vieille connaisance

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je dois dire que je suis assez déçu, quand j'ai commencer à traduire cette fiction, je pensais qu'il y aurais plus de commentaires, mais je suis tout de même contente. **

**Maya31 : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que la précédent. **

**Miss-volturi-vivi : Salut, je suis contente que ce début d'histoire t'ai plus et j'espère que cela sera pareil pour ce chapitre.**

**Kachiri15 : Hey je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant mes fictions, cela me fais très plaisir. =) **

**Larosesurleau: =D**

**meumeu3312 : Je suis contente =) Et la voici. **

**Et je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une vieille connaissance.

Je souris en marchant dans le café... pour vampire. Quelqu'un avait eu l'intelligente idée d'utiliser des doubles vitrages, permettant aux vampires d'apprécier le soleil, à la différence de moi, beaucoup ne possède pas d'objet les protégeant. Cela fait du bien de voir des personnes comme moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec des gens de mon espèce, trop longtemps. Mais voir les êtres surnaturels, se montrant comme ils sont, me rappelle péniblement ma vie humaine. Je me demande si retourner à la maison est vraiment une bonne idée. Je considère cette question en commandant un café et en écoutant les conversations alentour. Je pense que, puisque je suis sur le chemin du retour vers Mystic Falls, je ferais bien de récolter le plus d'informations possible.

J'entends quelqu'un dire à un de ses amis de ne pas visiter Mystic Falls, apparemment ils sont conscients des vampires et auraient créé un conseil dédié à les détruire. Il semble que certains vampires ont élu domicile à Mystic Falls et causent des ennuies, obligeant le conseil à agir, mais apparemment leurs tentatives ont échoué et ont été assez futiles. Hum. Eh bien, Mystic Falls a toujours le pouvoir d'emmener les êtres surnaturels. Quelqu'un a expliqué comment il essaie maintenant le régime animal. Le régime Bambi comme j'aime à le penser, et comment c'est vraiment très bien réussie. Il est bon de savoir que des vampires n'ont pas encore complètement perdu leur humanité. Je pouvais voir de nombreuses autres personnes écoutaient cette conversation; certains étés admirés par son courage d'essayer cette nouvelle voie et le soutenait, d'autres se moquaient parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il cachait juste sa vraie nature. C'est le problème avec un bar vampire: rien de ce que vous dites est privé. J'avais essayé le régime de lapin une fois, mais après tant de siècles à se nourrir d'êtres humains, il était un peu tard pour commencer. Mais ça valait le coup et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. J'observe la salle et je vois un homme d'allure jeune, dans la vingtaine, entrer le bar avec une femme-vampire. Je ne connais pas la fille, mais l'homme, ah. L'infâme Damon Salvatore.

Pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé, mais il quand même pas mal. Cheveux noirs délabré, habillés en cuir noir, des yeux bleus perçants, arborant son sourire tant connu. Il marche comme s'il possédait le monde, tournant avec arrogance son nez, profitant du soleil avec un visage sarcastique. Il ressemble à un enfant gâté, si vous me demandez. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Katherine voit en lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi quelqu'un comme Damon Salvatore se présenter à un café-bar ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de venir dans un endroit comme ça pour une conversation amicale. Ouais, il y a peu de chances que cela se produise. Il est évidemment qu'ils ne savent pas qui il est : un original. Puis ils ont commencé à parler du fait qu'Elijah était un original, mais il est le lapin de Pâques par rapport à Klaus. Hmm. Métaphore intéressante. Apparemment ils pensent avoir réussi à tuer Elijah. Hein. Je suppose que j'ai eu tort. Permettez-moi de me corriger : ils savent évidemment pas comment tuer un original. J'entends un autre son, un son clair sonnait dans l'air, provenant de l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Clic. Clic. Clic. Je suis distraite par le bruit de quelqu'un qui jette des pièces de monnaie, encore et encore, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Je regarde curieusement par la fenêtre à la recherche de la source du bruit. Et je la trouve. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Debout sur le trottoir, les yeux dans le café se trouvent Elijah.

Il regarde Damon et ses amis, mais une seconde plus tard, ses yeux se tournent dans ma direction et ses yeux s'élargissent quand ils trouvent les miens. J'ai entendu une légère faiblesse dans la configuration dans laquelle il jette les pièces mais il se reprend rapidement. Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge, la regardant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Un événement qui a changé ma vie. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lui faire face à nouveau. J'ai brossé ces pensées de côté, en pensant à des temps plus heureux avec lui. Tant de souvenirs revenaient, tant d'émotions. J'essaye de garder les barrières que j'ai mises en place, mais tout s'écroule. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais je ne peux pas.

Son regard tenait le mien. J'espère qu'il se lasserait bientôt. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, pensais-je. Il porte un costume. Je lève les yeux vers sa posture pour voir à quel point il reste droit j'essaye de me ramener dans les temps anciens. Espérons que cela signifiait qu'il était toujours un homme très moral et un homme de parole. Contrairement à** lui**. Penser à Elijah me fais penser à l'autre homme de ma vie, à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis un très, très long moment. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise et me troublait c'est comme s'il pouvait tout discerner de moi. Je n'aime pas ça je n'aime pas montrer mes forces, mes faiblesses, mes vrais sentiments aux autres. Enfin, après ce qui semble une éternité, il rompt le contact de nos yeux pour les poser sur Damon. Je lâche le souffle que j'avais inconsciemment tenu et me recompose, avant de m'installer pour poursuivre mon écoute de la conversation entre Damon et ses amis.

J'entends Damon demander comment entrer en contact avec Klaus. Mes sourcils se lèvent. Très bien. Je sais qu'il pensait que le monde tourne autour de lui, mais est-il vraiment stupide ? Il demande à parler à Klaus? Ce gars est suicidaire? Slater explique calmement que ses liens passaient par Elijah, qui était maintenant «mort», et donc ses connexions ne fonctionnent plus. Damon semble qu'il s'appuie sur la question, mais il a laissé tomber. Il s'installe sur un autre problème. La malédiction du soleil et de la lune. Je dois admettre que c'est une assez bonne histoire de couverture pour la véritable malédiction, et un excellent moyen de mettre tout le monde à la recherche du sosie et de la pierre de lune. Oh oui, je suis au courant de tout cela. Curieusement, Damon semble ne pas vouloir la briser, mais plutôt empêcher les gens de la briser. Dans toutes mes années, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui essaie de faire cela avant. Clic. Clic. La tendance est légèrement plus rapide maintenant. Je devine qu'Elijah s'ennuie de la conversation et va maintenant présenter un comportement violent, alors je décide de sortir. Je marche vers Damon, Slater et le vampire dont je comprends que le nom est Rose. Ils lèvent tous les yeux quand je m'approche.

« Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment être prudent lorsque vos faites un travail. » Leur dis-je, regardant leurs visages confus. « Je dois faire en sorte que vous le faites correctement. Je sais que je serais assez énervé si un gars essayait de me tuer »J'imagine Elijah sourire en m'entendant, un sourire qui me tarde de voir à nouveau. « Je peux vous garantir qu'Elijah n'est pas mort et va venir pour se venger. Si j'étais vous, j'essayerais de rester de son côté, mais c'est un peu tard pour cela, n'est-ce pas . Et si vous voulez mon avis : il ne faut pas aller à la recherche de Klaus. C'est essentiellement si vous voulez mourir. »Et avec cela, je pars et sors.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que personne ne t'ai demandé ton avis, n'est-ce pas, chérie, »me dit Damon alors que je sortais. Il est arrogant aussi. Ajoutez à cela à la liste des caractéristiques gênants sur lui. En sortant, j'entends les pièces quittant la main d'Elijah et une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'entends les fenêtre à double vitrage se casser. Les cris de vampires emplissent l'air, ils se tortillent sur le sol en essayant désespérément de s'échapper de la douleur du soleil. Je rentre dans la voiture que j'avais "emprunté" une belle Ferrari rouge, vous savez, quelque chose pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et conduit hors du parking. Je risque un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Elijah avait été, mais il a disparu. Je tourne mes yeux vers la route et écrase la pédale, me rendant près de chez eux.

**Damon PDV :**

« Je te le dis, elle sait quelque chose ! »Dis-je à Stefan et insistant. « Elle avait l'air de connaître Elijah et Klaus et semblait savoir comment être en contact avec eux. Nous avons besoin d'elle ! »

« Elle a certainement entendu des histoires sur les originaux ou connaissait quelqu'un qui est mort à cause d'eux, et donc elle sait que nous ne devrions pas prendre contact avec eux. »Répondit-il calmement, mais je pouvais voir que sa patience diminuait. Nous sommes au grill où j'ai relayé les événements de la journée et nous avons parlé de cette fille pendant plus de 20 minutes.

« Elle peut nous aider ! Sinon, comment aurait-elle être si sûr qu'Elijah soit en vie si elle n'est pas en contact avec lui ? Et si elle est en contact avec lui, qu'il est vivant donc nous pourrons communiquer avec Klaus ! Ou mieux encore, elle pourrait prendre contact avec lui, et nous sommes déjà près ! »Continuais-je obstinément. Je pourrais continuer pendant des heures avant que Stefan s'en lasse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il met en place un "combat". Je veux dire, en fin de compte, nous savons tous les deux que je vais gagner. C'est juste la façon dont il fonctionne.

« Donc d'après ce que tu dis, nous devons courir après un vampire qui a des contacts avec Elijah mais aussi Klaus, »dit-il.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! Je suis content de voir ton petit cerveau est finalement vu mon intérêt. Quel est l'intérêt d'aller à l'école, encore et encore si tu n'as pas appris quelque chose . » Répondis-je

« Je pense toujours que nous devons avoir un plan. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'elle a raison à propos d'Elijah ? En outre, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle voudrait nous aider ? »

« Les coïncidences existent petit frère, crois-le ou pas. Tout ne doit pas avoir un raisonnement long et compliqué. »Lui expliquais-je comme un parent essayant de faire comprendre à un enfant de bas âge pour la première fois. À cet effet, je reçois un regard noir de Stefan. Je lui fais un sourire en coin et continu de lui expliquer. « Avec la manière dont elle a parlé elle semblait sincère. Elle n'a juste jamais dit qu'elle voulait nous aider, n'est-ce pas . »Lui demandais-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Donc le célèbre Damon Salvatore est réduit à croire que les autres sont sincères. Vraiment ? J'ai pensé que tu aurais appris quelque chose après Katherine. Dis-moi. Semblait-elle sincère quand elle nous sortait tous ces mensonges ? Crois-le ou non, certaines personnes peuvent aller bien et sembler sincères, contrairement à toi, »dit-il en prenant le temps que j'avais utilisé quelques secondes auparavant. Je peux dire qu'il ne va pas garder ce ton longtemps. « Et tu entends ce que tu dis . Tu suggères que nous allions parler à un vampire dont nous ne connaissons rien, juste parce qu'elle connaît Klaus et Elijah, les deux vampires les plus dangereux de l'histoire. Tu t'attends qu'elle soit assez puissante, et elle doit être assez vieille puisqu'elle les connaît. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que nous soyons, soit blessés, soit morts et je veux par-dessus tout éviter ça. »Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Bien, nous avons eu Elijah, n'est-ce pas ? »Lui demandais-je en lui donnant un coup-de-poing sur son bras par espièglerie.

« Stefan et Damon, l'équipe invisible, ensemble, nous pourrions gouverner le monde, tu le sais. »

« Et selon toi, Elijah est toujours vivant, ce qui signifie que nous avons échoué. »

« Si tu te souviens bien, notre but était de sauver Elena par tous les moyens nécessaires. Nous l'avons sauvé et attaqué un vampire Originel. Bonus ! »

« Et il va maintenant venir pour chercher vengeance. »

« D'autant plus pour demander son aide. » Dis-je en revenant sur notre conversation originelle.

« Oui, » murmure sarcastiquement Stefan. « Elle est, soi-disant, en contact avec Klaus et Elijah, ce qui implique qu'elle leur parle, ce qui implique qu'elle ne voudra pas nous aider à les attaquer mais les aideras eux, à nous attaquer. »Nous nous installons tout les deux dans un silence, réfléchissant et buvant pendant un certain temps. Je regarde les gens autour du bar et remarque une personne qui entre, quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu ici. Je ris de moi-même à la façon dont le destin tait avec moi aujourd'hui, car c'était la fille du café, celle sur qui nous parlions depuis plus de 30 minutes avec mon frère. Stefan hausse les épaules et je lui signale la fille, lui faisant en même temps un signe pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. Il secoue de la tête et termine les dernières gouttes de son verre, commandant un deuxième au barman. Comme la fille venait vers nous, je pris le temps de la regarder. Elle a de longs cheveux auburn qui ondulent au milieu de son dos, un teint naturel, des yeux vert amande et les joues légèrement teintés. Elle est assez grande et mince, mais elle a des courbes là où il faut. Elle portait un minimum de maquillage, mais le peu qu'elle portait faisait de l'effet, faisant tourner tout les regards vers elle. Elle marche avec confiance, portant un jeans slim noir, des bottes noires, un tee-shirt rouge feu avec une veste en cuirs noire.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »Sa voix me sort de mes pensées.

« Hum, un peu, »dis-je, flirtant avec elle. « S'il te plaît, assis-toi. Je suis Damon Salvatore et voici mon frère, Stefan. » Stefan hoche poliment de la tête et moi je tends ma main.

« Je suis, »commence-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, semblant hésiter « Bella, heureuse de vous rencontrer. » Dit-elle en prenant ma main. Je la garde dans la mienne pendant quelque instant avant de la porte à ma bouche et de l'embrasser.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Bella. » Dis-je gentiment.

« Juste Bella ? » Demande Stefan.

« Juste Bella. » Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène à Mystic Falls, Bella ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oh, tu sais. Juste une visite à la maison. C'est une jolie petite ville, pittoresque. J'aime bien ça, » répondit-elle.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? » Demande Stefan.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. J'ai quelques commandes à faire pour l'entreprise. Mais pas trop longtemps. Je n'aime pas trop rester trop longtemps au même endroit. »Stefan et moi nous regardons, regard qui ne passe pas inaperçu au yeux de Bella. « Mais assez parler de moi. Pourquoi voulez-vous contactez Klaus ? »

« C'est compliqué, »dis-je, à son expression je comprends qu'elle en veut plus. Je soupire, « nous voulons faire affaire avec lui. »

« Une affaire avec lui ? »Répète-t-elle. « Un pacte avec le diable oui ! Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ? »

« C'est pour la malédiction du soleil et de la lune. » C'est assez d'information. Je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais qu'elle en veut toujours plus, mais c'est dommage parce qu je ne vais rien lui dire en plus. À mon tour de poser des questions. « Peux-tu contacter Klaus ? »

« Je le peux. »Je regarde Stefan. « Mais je ne le veux pas, à moins d'avoir une très, très bonne raison de le faire. » Au tour de Stefan de me regarder.

« Tu connais Klaus ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, »Répond-t-elle et je peux dire que je ne serais rien d'autre sur cette question. Elle commence à parler des systèmes scolaires de nos jours et comment personnes ne semble savoir quoi que ce soit. Pour l'heure suivante, nous continuons de parler en évitant le sujet de Klaus.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant. J'espère vous voir bientôt. »Sur ce, elle se lève et va vers la sortie de secours. Je regarde Stefan. Retourne mon regard vers la sortie... ruelle... Il réalise où je veux en venir et secoue la tête, mais il est trop tard. J'étais déjà en place et marchais derrière elle. Soupirant, Stefan finit son verre et me suis.

Comme je regardais l'allée, je vois ses cheveux disparaître dans un coin. Je hoche la tête vers Stefan et il s'en va rapidement tandis que moi, je la suis. Elle siffle doucement. Je bondis après elle et la plaque contre le mur de briques, l'étouffant. « Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? »Je grogne doucement, laissant mes crocs la plaque de nouveau contre le mur quand elle ne dit rien, elle lutte simplement. « Je me répète, qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? »

« J'ai entendu, »elle lutte contre moi avant de nous déplacer et de me mettre dos au mur. Son visage se transforme. Lorsque Stefan essaye de l'attaquer, elle enlève un peu de son emprise de sur moi et le claque à côté de moi, nous tenant tous les deux. Elle me grogne dessus. « Tu es tellement méfiant et ingrat. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que Katherine voit en vous, vous deux. »Elle me regarde et nous dépose tout deux au sol, je me frotte le cou. « Vous êtes très chanceux que je vous laisse tous les deux en vie ce soir. Mais la prochaine fois. »Elle nous jette un regard noir, menaçante. Elle regarde ensuite autour de nous et demande d'une voix beaucoup plus légère : « Où est le meilleur endroit de la ville pour loger ? »

« Eh bien, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester avec nous. Tu connais Katherine ? »Lui demandais-je gémissant en me levant. Elle considère l'offre pendant quelques instants avant de hocher de la tête, mais en ignorant ma question sur Katherine.

« Bien, allons à ma voiture. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »Déclarais-je. Elle plisse les yeux dans ma direction, mais ne dit rien. Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne. « À bientôt petit frère, »dis-je à Stefan avant de la rejoindre.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'était bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Bisous.**


	3. Réunions

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. **

**Meumeu3312 : Salut, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on va savoir tout ça, mais on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Ta réponse à ta seconde question est dans ce chapitre. =)**

**Noooo Aime : Nous allons bientôt en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de Bella, ainsi que ce qu'elle est pour la famille Makaelson. Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fan.**

**Larosesurleau : Eh bien on va le savoir bientôt. =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réunions. 

**Elena POV.**

Quand je rentre dans le manoir, je vois une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine descendre les escaliers, fredonnant. Elle tourne la tête et me regarde.

« Bonjour, tu dois être le sosie dont tout le monde parle, »dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi, enlevant un élastique de son poignet pour s'attacher les cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval avec. « je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te rencontrer de moi-même. Pardon, mais quel est ton nom ? »

« Elena, »lui dis-je hésitante, un peu confuse. Qui est cette femme et pourquoi est-elle ici ? Est-elle au courant de la malédiction et de tout le fiasco de ce qui se passe en ce moment ? « Et tu es … ? »

« Bella, »dit-elle vivement, « j'ai rencontré le charmant, »commence-t-elle en tournant des yeux avec sarcasme, « Damon Salvatore hier. Il enquêtait sur Klaus. Pas un geste très intelligent, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Et comme je l'ai dit hier, c'est une bonne chose que personne ne t'ait demandé ton avis, ma chérie, »vint la voix traînante de Damon, apparaissant derrière elle.

« Et après un petit malentendu, »continu-elle sans faire attention à Damon, « je me suis offert une chambre ici, au manoir Salvatore. »Elle se tourne ensuite vers Damon et pose ses mains sur ses hanches : « D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu mon petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« Chérie, le séjour gratuit n'inclut pas la gamme complète de mes services. Si tu souhaites le petit déjeuner au lit, il faudrait payer. »Dit Damon. Je commence à sourire, j'aime bien Bella. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

« Je peux voir que tu partages très peu de choses avec Katerina en dehors de vos magnifiques regards. » Commente-t-elle. Mes sourcils se lèvent brusquement en entendant ça.

« Tu connais Katherine ? »Demandais-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise. Tout le monde semble connaître Katherine. Et de tout ce qui se passe ici, je ne devrais même pas être surprise de savoir ce qui se passe à Mystic Fall. Où est Stefan ? »Demandais-je à Damon.

« Dehors. Je l'ai entendu sortir il y a un certain temps. »Répond-il. « Alors Bella, peux-tu nous éclairer un peu plus ? Comment connais-tu Katherine ? »

« C'est une histoire longue et compliquée. Quand j'ai rencontré Katerina, elle ne ressemblait en rien ce que tout le monde dit qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Hé bien elle avait déjà ses traits infâmes qu'elle a toujours, mais ils étaient plus subtils et elle avait beaucoup de volonté, mais en réalité elle tait beaucoup plus conviviale et plus agréable lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Je pense que le fait qu'elle soit humaine et est vu beaucoup moins de chose en soi la cause, ais ce n'est que mon opinion. »Dit-elle comme ça. « Eh bien, j'ai été contente de te rencontrer Elena, mais je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire, des lieux et des gens à aller voir. »Dit-elle avant de sortir par la porte, elle reconnut Rose et lui fait un clin d'œil comme ceux qu'elle nous avait faits à Damon et moi.

« Eh bien, je vais voir si je peux avoir plus d'informations sur la malédiction du soleil et de la lune. »Damon agite ses sourcils vers moi avant de marcher vers la porte, passant près de moi. J'attends d'entendre le son de sa Camaro avant d'affronter Rose.

« Rose. De ce que m'a dit Stefan, ton ami Slater à beaucoup d'informations sur Klaus. Je me demandais si nous pouvions lui rendre visite. »Lui dis-je.

« C'est une mauvaise idée. »Me répondit-elle.

« Nous avons besoin d'information sur Klaus ! Damon et toi vous en avez pas. Il y en tellement plus à apprendre. »

« Oui, mais parce que quelqu'un a fait sauter le café alors que nous étions dedans. Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? Et pas à Damon ou Stefan ? »

« Parce que... nous allons avoir un désaccord. »

« Et ils sont partis s'occuper de la pierre et de la lune, te laissant avec moi. »Elle soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de tout cela ? »

« Comment veux-tu de nouveau marcher au soleil ? »Lui demandais-je en détournant sa question.

« À quoi tu penses . Je n'ai pas pu sortir sous le soleil depuis 500 ans. »Dit-elle.

« Eh bien, j'ai une amie qui serait prête à faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu le veux ? »Demandais-je. Elle me regarde et soupire.

« Bien. Mais si Damon demande quelque chose, tu m'as obligé à le faire. »Dit-elle avant de sortir pour aller vers ma voiture. Je souris. Mission accomplie.

**Bella POV.**

Je marche lentement, appréciant les rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers la cime des arbres, la sensation du vent soufflant sur mon visage. Je pouvais entendre les gazouillis des oiseaux heureux, des insectes à travers les broussailles. Je passe mes bras sur l'arbre, sentant l'écorce rugueuse, me demandant depuis combien de temps cet arbre se trouve ici. Je prends une profonde respiration. C'est beau ici. J'ai toujours aimé la nature, mais malheureusement, je ne prends pas assez de temps pour l'apprécier. Comparer à ma longue vie, il me semble que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour apprécier. Ces bois, ils tiennent beaucoup de souvenir. Souvenirs de quand j'ai grandi, souvenirs des gens que j'aime, les sentiments formés, les sentiments de purs bonheurs lorsque je courrais en travers de ses arbres alors que mon ami me suivait. Les moments où tout était simple ; lorsque j'étais toujours humaine. Les moments où je ne savais pas faire d'autres choses que de m'amuser et avoir du plaisir, lorsque j'étais naïve et stupide, mais pure et sans soucis. Parfois je souhaite redevenir une jeune fille à nouveau, quand je ne pouvais pas encore profiter du monde. Quand je n'avais pas besoin de me soucier de grand-chose. Je souris en me rappelant comment j'avais perdu ma première dent près de cet endroit, après avoir trébuché sur une racine d'arbre. Et là-bas, près de ce rocher j'avais trouvé une fleur très spéciale, une fleur que je n'avais jamais avant. Je me souviens de moi en train de courir vers mes parents pour leur montrer, mais ils ont dit que je devrais être en train d'étudier et de travailler et de ne pas ramasser de pauvre petite fleur avant qu'ils ne l'écrase. Cet endroit ramène également des mauvais souvenirs ; de mes parents, des actes horribles qui ont eu lieu ici, des pertes de mes êtres chers. Je continue à marcher, me plongeant plus profondément dans les bois, en écoutant les sons de la nature. Je m'arrête et tends mes oreilles quand j'entends ce qui ressemble à une personne traînante, comme si elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Mais c'est comme si, comme si elle venait vers moi. Je me dirige vers l'endroit où le son venait et me trouve dans les ruines d'une ancienne église. L'église des Fell, si je me souviens bien. Stefan et Damon m'ont dit certaines choses sur leur vie de lorsqu'ils étaient humains, car eux aussi avaient grandi à Mystic Falls. Le sol avait un trou au milieu et je saute dedans. Je vois un passage et je le suis, marchant quelques pas avant de mais trouver devant un grand tombeau. Je ne vois pas grand-chose donc je m'avance un peu. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, une voix familière et rauque me dis quelque chose :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »Choqué, je vois l'unique Katerine Pierce ou Katherina Petrova, comme je l'ai connu, glissé hors de l'ombre de l'intérieur du tombeau.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »Demandais-je.

« Il y a un sort sur la tombe, »dit-elle, en se rapprochant de l'entrée. « Une fois que le vampire est rentré, il ne peut pas revenir à moins que le charme ne soit rompu. »Pour démontrer ce point, elle sort la main de l'entrée, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, sa main semble être frappée par un mur invisible.

« Eh bien, c'est bien de te revoir. Je ne peux pas dire que tu as l'air de bien te sentir, »dis-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Ouais ? Eh bien je pense que je suis encore mieux que quand je t'ai rencontré. »

« Hum, »c'est tout ce que je dis.

_-Flashback-_

_**Angleterre, 1491**_

_« Non ! Non ! »Je gémis dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Je ne veux pas le faire, je ne peux pas le faire. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Une nouvelle vague de sanglot m'envahit. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un me trouve, effondré sur le sol, trop faible pour me déplacer. Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS ? Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je suis, je suis juste **reniflement** comme ***reniflement*** eux. « _Mais tu sais que tu l'es, »_vient cette petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête. « _Tu es un monstre, tu les as tous tués. Et tu n'a pas hésité. En fait, ça ta plus, » _dit-elle malicieusement. « _Tu mérites de mourir et de pourrir en enfer pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es une abomination. Tu n'as maintenant aucun sens sur cette terre, rien d'autre qu'un gaspillage d'espace. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux rien. TU N'ES RIEN ! TU NE VAUX RIEN ! » _« JE NE SUIS PAS RIEN ! »Criais-je en l'air. « JE SUIS ISABELLA JANE-SWAN. ET J'AI TOUJOURS DE L'HUMANITE EN MOI ! JE M'EN SOUCIE ! »Et avec ça je commence à pleurer encore plus fortement. Je m'étends sur le sol de la forêt, en Angleterre. Nous somme en 1491. La culpabilité me consomme. La culpabilité. Je frémis en me souvenant de leur expression, de la peur pur. Culpabilité. Ça assaille tout mon cœur. _« Oh, que fais-tu ? » _Dit la voix. _« Tu ne cesses pas de dire que tu as toujours de l'humanité, mais toi et moi savons que tu n'en as plus. Tu les as tous tués. Tu as bu leur sang. Nous avons aspiré leur vie, enlevant leur vie de leur corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une coquille vide. Mais encore, cette coquille est plus vide que tu ne les serais jamais. Elle est tellement plus humaine que toi. »_Je laisse la voix me contrôler ; je viens d'écouter sa voix sarcastique, répétant ce qu'il dit. Six moins étaient passés depuis ma dernière attaque, depuis lors, je dormais ici, dans cette forêt. La zone autour de moi est totalement dépourvu de vie, comme si même les animaux ont peur de moi. Le pire est que je massacrais les innocents des villes depuis des décennies, sans même remarquer ce que je faisais. Je viens d'arriver à contrôler mes sens. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai faits ces choses horribles. Comme punition, je suis maintenant morte de faim. Me trouvant ici, me laissant me dessécher, me tourmentant, me disant que je ne devrais pas être en vie, que je ne vaux rien, que je ne vaux rien, que je ne vaux rien. Et puis elle est venue. _

_Je ne la remarque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit accroupie sur moi, son visage marqué par le choc. « Oh ! »Elle prend une grande inspiration. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Crie-t-elle. J'imagine ce à quoi je dois ressembler. Percer et grisonnants, tombant en morceaux. « Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ? Comment puis-je aider ? »Je regarde dans ses yeux et peux dire qu'elle souhaite vraiment m'aider, qu'elle m'aide à sortir de ma misère, de ma douleur, de ma souffrance. Mais son sang. Il est enivrant. NON ! Je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas de nouveau tuer un être humain innocent. Elle essaye de me lever, mais peine à me soulever du sol. « Je vais chercher de l'aide. Restez ici. »Elle se retourne, se préparant à retournant vers sa maison. Je crie vers elle._

_« Non, »croassais-je, formant à peine les mots. « N'allez pas chercher de l'aide. »Elle jette un regard à l'endroit où la ville est et regarde en arrière, cherchant un argument. Elle se décide finalement, en hochant de la tête. Elle essaye de me traîner vers son cheval, en essayant de me faire monter sur son dos. Son sang. Je pourrais boire son sang. Mais son sang ne serait pas suffisant et je ne serais pas capable d'aller bien loin, en marchant. Je dois garder le cheval en vie, ainsi que la jeune fille. Au lieu de cela, j'entends une biche, à environ deux cents mètres. En utilisant mes dernières onces d'énergie, je pris pour que cela soit suffisant pour moi pour l'atteindre. Je bondis sur la biche et l'attrape, enfonçant mes crocs dans son cou, la vidant. Je gémis avidement quand je l'ai vidé à sec. Pourtant, ce n'est pas encore assez et je me sens toujours vide, affamé. J'entends la fille crier, se reculant. Je bondis en arrière, mais je m'effondre, me jambes me cédant. Mon visage de vampire disparaît et la jeune fille cesse de crier et de reculer._Au lieu de cela, elle me regarde, e demandant quoi faire. Je suis surprise. Je m'attendais qu'elle saute sur son cheval et s'en aille. Au lieu de cela, elle avance vers moi, brisant la voix à suivre. Elle m'atteint finalement et s'accroupit lentement, de sorte que nous ayons les yeux dans les yeux. J'ai toujours du sang partout sur ma bouche et haletais encore.

_« Est... est-ce que ça va ? »Demande-t-elle, tendant la main pour atteindre mon épaule. Quand je ne réponds pas, elle me pose une autre question. « Q... Qu'es-tu ? » _

_« Vampire, »essaye de gronder, mais échoue à la place cela semble faible et fatigué. Elle écarquille les yeux sous le choc. Je dois la laisser. Je sais que je veux son aide, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je pourrais continuer à battre mes pulsions parce que sinon elle va très probablement se retrouver morte. Je ne veux pas de nouveau prendre une vie innocente. Au lieu de cela, elle m'aide à me lever et me fait monter sur son cheval. Elle marche ensuite à nos côtés, conduisant le cheval vers le bord de la forêt. Nous arrivons près d'une petite maison et elle me conduit à l'intérieur pour me coucher sur un lit. Elle me dit qu'elle vivait seule avec sa fille, qui ne poserait pas de questions. À partir de là, elle me ramène ma santé. Elle voulait des animaux frais que les chasseurs venaient de chasser et les amenaient vers moi pour que je puisse boire les sangs, jusqu'à ce que je puisse chasser de moi-même. Nous avons formé un lien très fort et vécu ensemble pendant un an, me laissant grandir à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Je suis éternellement reconnaissante envers Katerina, elle m'a ramené, m'a rendu moi-même de plus d'un titre. _

_-Fin Flashback-_

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Katherine. « Alors, que fais-tu à Mystic Falls ? »Demande-t-elle, nous laissant dans une grande conversation.

Mon téléphone sonne et je le sors de sorte à voir que Damon appelait. « Bonjour Damon. »Katherine soulève un sourcil.

« Que sais-tu sur le cercle intérieur de Klaus et de ses contacts ? »Dit-il, allant droit au but.

« Rien, vraiment. Pourquoi ? » « Merde. Elena a parlé à Rose pour la demander d'aller chez Slater. Sauf que quand ils sont arrivés là, il était mort. Apparemment, sa petite amie qui était là à pouvoir se connecter à ses fichiers informatiques et ont trouvé les façons pour contacter Klaus. Puis Elena, cette idiote, en a appelé un et maintenant ils sont en routes pour les rejoindre. Je me dirige là-bas. »

« Je viens aussi. S'ils rencontre Klaus, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir. »Je fais signe à Katherine avant de courir vers ma voiture. Il raccroche et je conduis aussi vite que possible vers l'appartement de Slater.

**Elena POV.**

Rose est au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Elle me regarde. « Rose, »dis-je avec méfiance. « Qui appelles-tu ? »

Rose soupire. « Damon. »Je la regarde. « je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'il le sache. Tu viens de commander ta propre mort ! »Je soupire, sachant que c'est inévitable et m'assied, regardant par la fenêtre de l'appartement de Slater, pensant à ma vie et à mes derniers moments de liberté. Je reste comme ça pendant les dix prochaines minutes, avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Elena ? Maintenant Klaus va venir te tuer ! Tu pourrais juste attendre que nous trouvions la pierre de lune, la détruire et tu serais en toute sécurité ! »Je me tourne pour le regarder.

« Mais tous ceux que j'aime seront en danger, et vont probablement mourir. Une vie de dix ans de plus, c'est mieux non . »

Il remarque Rose sur le côté. « Je vais te parler plus tard, »menace-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, »dit-elle, exaspérée.

« Elena, lève-toi. Nous partons maintenant avant que les hommes de Klaus n'arrivent ici. »Ordonne-t-il, regardant la porte par-dessus son épaule. Cependant, une autre voix parle.

« C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, »dit une voix bourrue. Damon se tourne et découvre deux personnes marchant vers lui, un troisième près de la porte. « nous sommes ici pour le sosie. »

« C'est moi, »j'essaye de pousser Damon pour pouvoir passer mais il me prend le bras et le serre.

« Ne bouge pas. Sinon je te casse le bras. »Averti Damon. Cependant, avant que je quiconque ne puisse quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bella a arraché le cœur de l'homme qui se trouvait debout à côté de la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer, une autre figure floue passe devant elle et se tint devant les deux hommes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demande-t-il. Rose court vers la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demande le premier homme.

« Je suis Elijah, »dit-il. Ils avalent leur salive, ayant très certainement peur de lui.

« Nous allions l'emmener à vous. Pour Klaus. »Essaye-t-il d'expliquer leurs actions.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant que vous êtes ici ? »demande Elijah, un regard d'indifférence collé au visage, l'autorité transpirait de son être.

« Non. »

« Bon. Vous avez tous deux été incroyablement utile. »Il plonge ensuite ses mains dans leur poitrine et sort leur cœur. Pour me protéger, Damon me pousse derrière lui. Elijah nous regarde pendant une minute avant de sortir de la salle. Seulement, près de la porte il s'arrête et regarde Bella.

**Bella POV.**

Il est là. Elijah. Me regardant avec ses vieux yeux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il m'a manqué, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a fait. Lui crier dessus, l'ignorer, le gifler, pleurer sur son épaule. Puis mon corps se déplace de son propre gré et moi, eh bien, je me retrouve en train à le serrer dans mes bras. Je peux le sentir se raidir à mon contact, mais il se détend, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je vois Elena et Damon partager un regard confus.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, »murmurais-je.

« Toi aussi, Isabella, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »Murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre = POV d'Elijah ! **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous.**


	4. L'étreinte

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Et oui, Elijah est enfin arrivé dans cette fiction et nous pouvons en apprendre beaucoup plus sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Isabella, ainsi que ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, ils ont été super, et ils m'ont fais plaisir.**

**Miss-volturi-vivi : Je suis contente que le précédant chapitre t'ai plu, et nous n'allons pas encore savoir ce qu'il lui a fait dans ce chapitre mais nous en apprenons un peu plus sur eux. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. =)**

**Larosesurleau : Et oui, enfin le retour de Elijah et j'espère que ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre va te plaire. =)**

**Pims10 : Je suis contente que tu trouve cette histoire différente des autres, tant que c'est positif cela me va. =) J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

**Meumeu3312 : Eh bien, tu va avoir des réponses à tes question, enfin pas trop hein, dans ce chapitre. Tu aura quand même quelques unes de tes réponses et j'espère qu'elles vont te satisfaire. =)**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que les précédents. Donc j'espère que ce chaptre va vous plaire, surtout les passages des Flashback.**

**Je vous laisse avec votre chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: L'étreinte.

**Eli****jah**** POV.**

Je reste dans l'appartement, regardant maladroitement Isabella. Après qu'elle est surprise tout le monde à l'appartement de Slater en me prenant dans ses bras, je l'ai attrapé et l'ai emmené à mon appartement. Je ne savais pas quoi fais d'autre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de répondre aux questions de Damon et Elena pourraient avoir, du moins, pas avant que je n'ai eu le temps de parler avec Isabella. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête pour répondre à leurs questions. J'aurais juste pu m'enfuir et tout quitté, mais ce serait lâche et Isabella ne me pardonnerai jamais pour ça, surtout après ******cet événement****. **Donc j'ai fait la seule chose que mon cerveau confus, choqué et embrouillé pouvait penser à ce moment-là. Maintenant, le silence dans mon appartement devient difficile à supporte et je tente désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais quoi ? ___Bonjour_, serais malvenu et ___je suis désolé_ également. En fait, c'est probablement la pire chose possible à dire, parce que ça va nous rappeler à tous les deux ******ça** et nous fâcher. Et c'est quelque chose que je veux éviter. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire, ce que je réalise plus tard serait encore plus débile : _est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_ Quand Isa commence à parler.

« Je vivais un des moments le plus difficile de ma vie, et tu m'as laissé ! Je te faisais confiance ! Mais quand j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, tu as brisé ma confiance et ma trahie de la pire façon possible ! »Me crie-t-elle. « Vous l'avez fait tous les deux ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça venant de lui, mais de toi … Je pensais que tu serais meilleur qui luit Elijah ! »Tout à coup elle se met à pleurer. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. « Comment as-tu pu ? »Murmure-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas la voir souffrir, je ne peux pas la voir comme ça, même si j'en suis là, quand elle commence à s'effondrer, je me précipite vers elle et la prends contre moi, la serrant quand elle sanglote sur mon épaule. Je ne lui dis rien. Je ne lui dis pas chute, parce qu'elle a besoin de pleurer et de laisser tout ça. Au lieu de cela, je lui caresse les cheveux et lui dit que plus jamais, jamais, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais. Je lui dis que je serais toujours là pour elle et que je ne l'abandonnerai plus, peu importe ce qui se passe.

nous sommes assis comme ça, moi en train de la détendre et la réconfortons et pendant qu'elle pleure, je pense. Je pense à elle, sur la façon dont les choses seraient si les choses avaient été différentes, si je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Je ne pense pas que tout cela était voulu par Isa. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je suis sûr qu'Isa voulait venir ici comme une personne forte et indépendante qui a mis le passé derrière elle et a évolué, ou au moi, c'est ce qu'elle dirait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait pleurer dans mes bras, après six siècles et demi. Mais je sais qu'elle ne se soucie plus de l'impression qu'elle donne, mais plutôt dû fait que je suis ici, ici avec elle. Je connais Isa, très bien. Nous avons grandi ensemble, en tant qu'êtres humains. Je l'ai connu toute ma vie et c'est une grande amie à moi. Mais quand nous avons eu quinze ans, quelque chose à changer entre nous. Elle avait parlé avec le fils du chef de village. Il était très beau et étant la fille du chef, ses parents étaient naturellement très heureux qu'elle ait retenu son attention. J'ai regardé comment ils riaient et elle commence à partir, se moquant en riant, il avait couru derrière elle, l'attrapant rapidement. Je sentais une certaine émotion bouillir à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'avais pas immédiatement compris ce que s'était. Mais je l'ai compris le lendemain. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux qu'il s'amuse avec elle quand la seule personne avec qui elle devait s'amuser et rire c'était avec moi. Oui, j'étais incroyablement naïf et égoïste à cette époque. À partir de là, j'ai été incroyablement sévère envers les garçons, même s'ils étaient très gentils et attentionnés et je dois admettre que maintenant, c'est encore un moyen de disputes avec Isa. Elle remarque mon agitation et me confronte.

___-FlashBack-_

**__****Mystic Falls, 831 Après JC.**

___Nous sommes dans les bois, parlant et passant un bon moment. Eh bien, Isa recueille des fruits, des noix et des herbes pour sa mère tandis que je m'amuse e la distrayant, jetant des bais sur elle. C'est amusant de l'embêter, elle ne se fâche pas, c'est juste pour se penche pour cueillir des baies du buisson, quand je me place rapidement et silencieusement derrière un arbre se trouvant à côté d'elle. Elle se lève et regarde près d'elle, essayant de me trouver. J'étouffe un rire._

___« Elijah ? Elijah ? Où es-tu ? »Appelle-t-elle. « Je sais que tu t'es caché, mais je vais te trouver. »C'est vrai. Chaque fois que nous avons joué à cache-cache, elle me trouvait, mais moi je ne l'ai trouvait jamais. Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle se trouve à présent sous la grosse branche dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle se retourne, regardant dans les bois, de ce fait la branche était derrière elle. Je descends ma tête de l'arbre, me trouvant face à son dos. Je bouge ma main avec soin avant de saisir quelques baies avant de lui jeter sur la tête. Elle se tourne et me trouve la tête en bas, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Au début, elle hurle, mais quand elle comprend que c'est moi, elle me frappe à l'arrière de la tête. « Tu es un idiot Elijah, »me remets facilement sur le sol et nous continuons de marcher à travers les bois._

___« Je t'ai eu. Je t'ai eu. »Chantais-je pendant que nous marchons. « Tu aurais dû voir tu visage lorsque tu m'as vu ! C'était hilarant. »_

___« Un jour je vais me venger, Elijah. Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »Répond-elle, mais il y a quelque chose dans sa voix. Presque comme si elle était un peu en colère contre moi pour lui avoir faits ça. Je ris de ça et elle souffle et part un peu plus vite, me forçant à courir pour la rattraper._

___« Hey c'était juste une blague. »Dis-je, un peu confus. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur après mes farces et elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon avant._

___« Frederik n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi puérile. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Elijah, »Je suis blessés. Je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était enfantin et elle toujours fais des choses comme ça elle aussi. Frederik est le nom du fils du chef. Cette fois, je souffle de colère._

___« Bien. Retourne voir ton ennuyeux Frederik. »Dis-je en m'enfuyant, essayant d'aller aussi loin que je continue de courir jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatigué pour aller plus loin. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, glissant mon dos jusqu'à ce que j'arrive par terre. Elle a dû réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait puisque je l'entendais m'appeler alors qu'elle courait. Elle ne se soucie plus beaucoup de moi. Elle ne se soucie plus que de Frederik. Stupide Frederik ! Pourquoi lui ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour elle ? Je jette une pierre sur l'arbre en face de moi, entendant le bruit retentir. J'entends les pas d'Isa s'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne retentisse de nouveau vers moi._

___« Elijah, Elijah ! »Appelle-t-elle. « Où es-tu ? »J'ignore son appel. Pourquoi Frederik ? Chaque fois qu'elle a un problème, je suis le seul pour le résoudre. MOI ! PAS FREDERIK ! Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal avec moi ? Une larme glisse sur ma joue. Je l'enlève rapidement. Pleurer est un signe de, je pus voir Isa courir vers moi, et je sais qu'elle a vu ma larme. Elle ralentit en s'approchant de moi. « Elijah, »elle haletait, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi et de me regarder, mais je refuse de rencontrer son regard. « Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. »Fais-elle entre deux respirations. « Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça. »Je lève la tête et la regarde. C'est vrai ? Ne voulait-elle vraiment pas dire ces paroles blessantes ? Puisque je ne réponds toujours pas, elle continue : « Tu me crois ? »Demande-t-elle en hésitant. Je ne réponds toujours pas et elle se mord la lèvre, c'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas. Elle se recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux même pas m'en détacher. « Quel est le problème Elijah ? »Demande-t-elle. Je garde mon soupire en réalisant. « C'est Frederik, n'est-ce pas ? »Je hoche finalement de la tête. « Oh Elijah. Tu sais, il ne signifie rien pour moi par rapport à toi. »Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens._

___« Vraiment ? »Demandais-je timidement avec une petite voix._

___« Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami dans tout le monde entier. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. »Dit-elle en souriant. Mais il se dissipe rapidement et son visage se transforme en un regard d'inquiétude, celui qu'elle a quand je suis fâchée. « Elijah ? »Interroge-t-elle._

___« Mais c'est exactement ça ! »Criais-je. « Je ne veux pas juste être ton meilleur ami ! »Ses sourcils se froncent quand elle devient confuse. J'arrête de crier. Je me rapproche d'Isa et lui prend son visage. « Je pense que... »Murmurais-je. « Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. »Lui dis-je. Mais pas seulement pour Isa, mais pour moi aussi. J'attends sa réaction. Elle se fige. Na sachant pas quoi penser. Oh non, me dis-je. J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est sous le choc, puis-je dire. Il me semble qu'une éternité s'est passé avant qu'elle ne se lèche nerveusement les lèvres et parle._

___« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. »Murmure-t-elle. Nous ne sommes toujours dits à l'autre ce que nous pensions, je sais donc qu'elle est honnête. « J'ai besoin de temps pour... penser. »Dit-elle et avec ça elle se relève et coure vers le village. Je mets mon visage dans mes mains. Elle ne m'aime pas. Mais une petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête me dit : « Elle n'a rien dit, » Mais elle a fui, retournant près de son chéri Frederik, pensais-je avec amertume. « Non, laisse-lui le temps de penser. » Me dit calmement la voix. « Si tu aurais été à sa place, qu'aurais-tu faite ? » Me force-t-elle à imaginer. Je soupire dans la défaite. J'aurais faits la même chose. « Oui, donc donne-lui le temps de penser. Permets-lui de l'enlever de sa tête pour qu'il soit remplacé par toi. » J'attends quelques instants pour savoir si elle avait toujours des choses à me dire, mais rien ne vint. Je reste assis par terre, relisant les événements précédant dans mon esprit, mais plus calmement. Je réalise que la voix avait raison : nous avions tous les deux besoins de réfléchir. Je me lève et brosse mes vêtements et commence à lentement marcher vers le village. Je viens de perdre un argument, avec, euh, moi-même. Je souris et imagine ce que dirait Isa à ce sujet, mais mon sourire disparaît en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé._

___-Fin du Flashback-_

Les sanglots d'Isa se calment enfin et elle me regarde. Elle me trouve en train de regarder en l'air, les yeux vitreux. Sa bouche s'étire dans un petit sourire. Elle connaît ce regard. C'est soit quand je pense beaucoup ou quand je me souviens de quelque chose.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? »Demande-t-elle. Je cligne des yeux et reviens à la réalité. Je vois Isa me regarder avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Elle continue de me regarder et je réalise qu'elle attend une réponse. Je me racle la gorge.

« Le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, »lui dis-je. Je la regarde tandis qu'elle se plonge également dans ses souvenirs. Une expression que je connais trop bien passe sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien mais regarde plutôt autour de nous et réalise la position dans laquelle nous sommes : assis, les bras en bandoulière autour de mon cou et nos visages très proches. Elle glisse et la laisse s'en aller. Elle se lève et tend la main vers moi. Je la prends et me lève, repassant mon costume. Ses yeux se parcourent dans mon appartement, elle se dirige vers mon canapé et s'assoit. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Mystic Falls. »Lui demandais-je.

« Juste passer à la maison. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis... »Sa voix s'éteint, mais je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Depuis que nous sommes devenus vampire.

« Moi non plus, »lui dis-je. « Pas d'autre raison ? »

« Non, pour qu'elle autre raison je serais revenu ici ? »Je sais qu'elle sait de quoi je parlais, mais qu'elle n'allait rien me dire.

« Tu sais pourquoi, Isa. Klaus. »

« Je ne me soucie plus de lui ni de ce qu'il fait. Et je ne veux pas me venger, parce que cela viendrait à utiliser la violence. »

« Partout où Klaus va, la violence suit. Tu le sais. Il les a tués Isa. Il a tué ma famille, ta famille. Nous ne les récurerons plus jamais. »

« Et que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? Tu ne pourras pas le tuer Elijah. Il est ton frère et que le veuille ou non, tu te soucies de lui. »

« Je ne me suis pas soucié de lui depuis plus de cinq siècles. Cela ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. »

« Mais au fond, tu prends soin de lui. Et quand le moment où tu devrais le tuer arrivera, tu ne seras pas capable de le faire. »J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je la referme, réalisant que nous n'allions pas aller loin après cet argument. En outre, cette discussion devait tourner autour de nous, pas de Klaus. « Bien. Je vais faire un marcher avec toi. Je vais t'aider avec Klaus si tu protèges Elena et ses amis. »Négocie-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »Demandais-je. « Pourquoi te soucis-tu d'eux ? »

« Je ne me soucie pas de Klaus, mais je m'inquiète lorsque des vies innocentes sont en jeu. La ville entière finira probablement morte si Klaus n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien Elena. »Termine-t-elle avec un sourire. « Deal ? »Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

« Deal, »lui dis-je n en serrant sa main. Chaque fois que nous avions à faire des affaires quand nous étions petits, nous finissions toujours par une poignée de main car nous pensions que cela nous grandissait. Nous ne sommes pas sur le point de mettre fin à cette tradition. Elle sourit et secoue également de la main.

« Je veux que nous soyons, »elle s'arrête pour chercher les mots justes, « amis, du moins, pour le moment, »dit-elle gravement. Je hoche de la tête en accord. « Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, »reprit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir son regard calme souvent. « Si nous travaillons ensemble, nous allons devoir mettre nos sentiments et nos différences de côté. Et nous allons devoir se faire mutuellement confiance. »Elle me regarde de façon significative.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance facilement. »Dis-je, aucun de ne nous dit quelque chose de plus, je sais que le message est implicite. Tu dois gagner de nouveau ma confiance, il dit.

« Eh bien, je vais retourner au manoir Salvatore. Je pense que j'ai des comptes à rendre. J'ai y séjourné, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je sois toujours la bienvenue. » « Tu es la bienvenue pour venir ici, si tu as besoin. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que la pension Salvatore, mais ça l'est aussi. »

« Merci. Si j'en besoin d'un endroit où rester, je viendrais ici. Mais sinon, c'est probablement mieux que je reste proche d'eux aussi longtemps, je ne veux pas que Klaus s'en prenne à eux quand je ne suis pas là. »Dit-elle. Encore une fois, il faut lire entre les lignes : je ne sais pas si je suis prête à passer tout mon temps avec toi. Nous avons juste cassé la glace entre nous. Je hoche respectueusement la tête à sa décision, j'ai compris. « Eh bien, je te verrais plus tard, donc, euh, bye. Pour l'instant, »rajoute-t-elle rapidement. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, je me précipite là-bas et m'ouvre pour elle avec un sourire. Elle me sourit, me regarde une dernière fois avant de partir.

******Elena POV.**

Tout le monde est réuni dans le manoir : Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric et Bonnie, même Rose qui revient pour s'excuser d'avoir fui Elijah. Tout le monde a compris et accepté ses excuses, sauf Damon, mais il va y revenir plus tard.

« Donc. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être rencontré Bella », commencent Damon. Certains font un signe de tête tandis que d'autres deviennent confus. « Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est un vampire qui peut être en contact avec Klaus. Elle semble aussi beaucoup les connaître ainsi que la malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur elle, mais elle nous a aidé à nous débarrasse des hommes de Klaus, mais la chose est qu'elle connaît personnellement Elijah. »Après qu'il est dit ça, nous entendons les halètements choqué venant de toute la salle.

« Leur relation était très tendu et je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient vu dernièrement. »Dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »Demande Stefan.

« Eh bien, après avoir appris la stupide idée d'Elena, »dit Damon en me regardant, « J'ai appelé Bella pour lui demander si elle avait un moyen pour contacter Klaus. Elle n'en avait pas, mais elle m'a proposé de venir et d'aider pour nous débarrasser d'eux, nous avertissons qu'ils étaient plus que puissent et que nous avions besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrions obtenir. Les hommes de Klaus sont arrivés et elle a attaqué l'un d'eux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Elijah est arrivé et a tué les deux autres. Il était sur le point de partir, mais a été arrêter par Bella et ils se sont pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis elle est partie avec lui. »

« Correction, Elijah l'a attrapée et s'est enfui, » dis-je, mais Damon fait simplement un signe de la main. « Donc, nous ne savons pas quoi faire avec eux. Elijah ne semble pas décidé à nous tuer, ou me donné à Klaus, mais plutôt nous protéger pour des raisons quelconques. Et Bella, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, elle est pleine de mystère. Oh, et elle a largué un indice ce matin en disant qu'elle connaissait Katherine quand elle [Katherine] était humaine. »

« Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr, » dit Damon, en prenant une gorgée de son verre de whisky. « On ne peut pas faire confiance à Elijah : c'est un original et Bella le connaît donc on ne peut pas non plus lui faire confiance. »

«Je ne sais pas,»réplique Rose. « Bella semble vraiment vouloir nous aider. »

« Les gens peuvent être très décevant, »déclare Damon.

« Hum. Et hier, tu m'as dit que nous devions la croire parce qu'elle semblait sincère, »murmure Stefan dans un souffle, même si tout le monde, même moi y compris pouvait l'entendre. Damon le regarde tandis que plusieurs rires étouffés se font entendre, moi dans le lot.

« Eh, elle dégage cette aura qui nous donne l'envie de lui faire confiance, »lui dis-je lentement. Damon se tourne et me regarde avec incrédulité.

« Oui. Faisons-lui confiance parce qu'elle dégage une aura. »Je peux voir Caroline et Alaric hocher de la tête. « La nuit dernière, elle n'était pas exactement dans une ambiance se "fais-moi confiance" quand elle nous a attaqués. » « C'est sans doute parce que nous l'avons attaqué en premier, Damon. »Souligne Stefan. « Nous n'étions pas dans une ambiance "faisons-nous confiance" nous non plus. »

« Eh bien, c'est un vampire qui vient juste d'arriver avec des informations vitales qui se présente au bon moment. C'est un peu suspect. »Déclare Rick.

« Exactement ! »Dit Damon. « Heureux de voir que quelqu'un voit mon point de vue. »

« Les coïncidences existent, mon frère. Parfois, tout ne doit pas avoir un raisonnement long et compliqué. », déclare Stefan. Damon le regarda à nouveau. « Je suis seulement les conseils que tu m'as donnés hier, mon frère, »dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Non pas de coïncidences grosses comme ça. »

« Qu'un vampire aléatoire connaisse Elijah est une assez grande coïncidence »

« Qui s'est avéré être juste. »

« Seulement la nuit dernière tu étais content qu'elle le connaisse. Hier, tu disais ''faisons tous pour qu'elle nous aide puisqu'elle connaît Elijah'' Maintenant, tu es comme : ''tuons le nouveau vampire, car elle connaît Elijah.'' tu as un raisonnement un peu irrégulier, mon frère. »

Les deux se jettent des regards noirs pendants quelques instants avant que je ne me décide à dire quelque chose. « Je dis que nous devons donner une chance à Bella. »Tout le monde me regarde. « Je veux dire, elle peut s'avérer être importante. Si elle continue de nous aider, nous pourrons lui faire confiance. Si elle commence même à monter des signes de trahison, nous l'attaquons. D'accord ? »Je regarde tout le monde, qui envisage avec soin mon offre. Jeremy est le premier à donner son accord, suivi par Rose, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline et enfin Damon.

« Bien, mais si je vois le moindre signe qu'elle nous trahi, elle est morte. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à Elijah. »Dit Damon. Nous acquiesçons tous.

« Eh bien maintenant que c'est réglé, Jeremy et moi devrions rentrer à la maison. Il commence à se faire tard. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. Sinon ma mère va devenir suspecte. »Dit Caroline.

« De même, »dit Bonnie. Alaric ne dit rien mais se lève et nous le suivons en marchant vers la porte. Juste avant que nous n'arrivions, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Nous fronçons tous des sourcils, pensant tous la même chose. Qui voudrait parler aux Salvatore à cette heure-là ? Jeremy est le premier à se déplacer et ouvre la porte. Debout à la porte se trouve Bella.

**Bella POV.**

Je me dirige vers le manoir et fais une pause avant de frapper à la porte. À l'intérieur, je peux entendre huit personnes. Cela veut dire que toute la bande est là, Katherine m'en a parlé. Je les entends s'arrêter, se demandant certainement qui se trouve là. Je devine qu'ils sont tous là pour moi ainsi que pour Elijah. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Jeremy, le frère d'Elena. Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, il a dû deviner qui je suis.

« Bella, »commence Elena.

« Salut, »dis-je timidement. « Serait-il, euh, bien si je pouvais venir, euh, il suffit que je prenne mes affaires pour m'en aller, »demandais-je en regardant Damon et Stefan, « je ne pense pas que je sois la bienvenue ici. » « Ouais, je suppose, dit Elena, ils se sont tous regroupés. Yep, ils ont parlé de moi. Ce serait bien si je pouvais tous leur parlé, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment inapproprié. Au lieu de cela, je rentre à l'intérieur et me dirige vers l'escalier. Damon, qui jusque-là semble parler avec lui-même prend tout à coup une décision. Il bondit et me plaque contre le mur.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas te tuer. »Gronde-t-il.

« Eh bien, pour commencer,, je ne vous ai pas tués, Stefan et toi, quand vous m'avez attaqué, »dis-je calmement. « Et puis je suis venue à votre secours quand il y avait les hommes de Klaus. »

« Damon, »dit Stefan. Oh. C'est bon à savoir qu'ils n'ont pas décidé de me tuer. Eh bien, la plupart d'entre eux l'ont décidé. Pas Damon, mais je n'en attendais pas moins. Damon me regarde avant de finalement relâcher son emprise. « Mais je pense que vous avez des explications à donner. »Dit Stefan.

« Oui, »acceptais-je avant de me déplacer vers le canapé et de m'y asseoir. « Comme vous l'aurez compris, je connais Elijah. Je l'ai connu quand nous étions humains, »les sourcils de tout le monde se lèvent. « Nous avons grandis ensemble et en grandissant nous avons commencé à, hum, développer des sentiments pour l'autre. »Leurs sourcils se lèvent encore plus si c'est possible.

« Attends. Elijah et toi ? »Demande la femme-vampire, Caroline, incrédule.

« Oui, Elijah et moi, »confirmais-je. « Donc fondamentalement, nous sommes tombés amoureux. »Je me souviens du jour où Elijah m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

___-Flashback-_

******Mystic Falls, 831après J-C, le lendemain où Elijah avoue son amour.**

******Bella POV.**

___Je marche lentement vers la forêt, où je sais qu'Elijah est. Il m'a avoué hier qu'il m'aimait. Mais c'est tellement bizarre ! Il est mon meilleur ami ! Mais plus j'y pense, plus ça me semble sensé. Je veux dire, on se connaît très bien, on peut savoir ce que pense l'autre, on sait exactement ce qu'il faut dire à l'autre pour lui remonter le moral, nous avons tellement eu de bons moments que je n'ai eus avec personne d'une l'est jamais remarqué avant, mais il est très faite, plus je pense à lui, plus je pense qu'il est beau. Puis je pense à Frederik. Nous nous sommes amusés, juste de manière différente. Il nous a semblé savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Nous l'avons faits. N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien oui. Je peux dire qu'il me tourne vraiment autour, même s'ils prêtent le parfois quand il peint, je peux dire qu'il veut être seul. Mais il ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, s'il ne veut pas de moi, il devrait être en mesure de me le dire. Je pense qu'il a peur que s'il me le dise je ne vais plus rester avec lui, alors que je ne le ferais certainement pas.____Cela pourrait probablement être résolu si nous parlions souvent, comment parler de nos sentiments où les choses qui nous lient, sauf que nous n'avons jamais vraiment parler de ce genre de chose. Mais avec Elijah, nous savons très bien ce qui se passe avec l'autre. Nous gardons les secrets de l'autre et partageons nos sentiments, nous partageons un lien très fort en comprenant l'autre et quelque chose d'autre dont je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il semble que nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. J'arrive finalement à la clairière où nous sommes habituellement. Il n'est pas là. Je deviens inquiète. Quelque chose lui serait-il arrivé ? Ou est-il vraiment en colère contre moi pour avoir fui hier et refuse de me parler ? Puis il sort de derrière un arbre et me regarde. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il faut faire._

___« Salut, »lui dis je en marchant près de lui jusqu'à ce que nous nous trouvions à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre._

___« Salut, »me dit-il sèchement._

___« Elijah, »commençais-je doucement. « C'est encore moi. Nous pouvons toujours parler, toujours partager nos sentiments. C'est juste comme n'importe quel autre jours. Rien n'a changé depuis hier. »Quand la dernière phrase sort de ma bouche, je réalise que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire._

___Ses yeux brillent de colère, « si, les choses ont changé. Tout a changé ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aime et tu as fui. Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? »_

___« Tellement plus. »Je ne veux pas que cela se transforme en argument. Il y a tellement plus à argumenter. « Je me suis enfuie hier parce que j'étais en état de choc, je n'étais pas prête. »_

___« Es-tu prête maintenant ? »_

___« Je... Je ne sais pas. Plus prête qu'hier. Eh bien, je n'aime vraiment pas Frederik. »Un regard de ce qui semble un regard de soulagement passe sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas sûr de, euh, t'aimer. »Admis-je._

___Il détourne des yeux. »Comment puis-je t'aider à être sûr ? »Demande-t-il calmement, en regardant mes yeux._

___« Je ne sais pas, »d'accord, je ne suis pas complètement honnête avec lui. Il pourrait m'aider, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de le faire. Ses yeux brûlent les miens, leur intensité est féroce. Je fais un pas de plus vers lui, nos nez se touchent je me dégonfle. Je regarde mes pieds. Mais quand je le regarde de nouveau, il a cette étincelle dans les yeux. Hum. Il a compris ce que je voulais faire. J'allais prendre un peu de recul, mais avant que je ne puisse bouger, il se penche en avant et réduit l'écart entre sens ses lèvres chaudes se déplacer lentement sur les miennes et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Au début, c'est vraiment bizarre parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je sens une autre émotion rentrée en moi, quelque chose e dit que c'est bien. C'est alors que je réalise, j'aime Elijah. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elijah se recule et me regarde, les yeux brillants. Je souris timidement._

___« Comment étais-ce ? »Demande-t-il. Au lieu de répondre, je souris plus largement et le tire vers moi pour un autre baiser._

___-Fin du Flashback-_

« Mais en 1350, quelque chose s'est passé et nous ne nous sommes plus parlé. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Demande Caroline avec impatience. Les autres lui envoient un regard comme quoi elle n'aurait pas dû demander. Je suis reconnaissante, mais Caroline est simplement curieuse et sa curiosité est le meilleur d'elle. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis prête à leur parler de ce qui s'est passé.

« Je vais donc, euh, prendre mes affaires et m'en aller. »dis-je en regardant tout le monde.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin. Nous sommes parfaitement heureux de continuer à t'accueillir. »Offre Stefan. Cependant, le regard de Damon qui regarde Stefan, dit clairement et consciencieusement le contraire.

« Je te remercie pour l'offre Stefan, mais je ne vais pas m'imposer. Je vois que ma présence ici est un problème. »

« Pas vraiment. S'il te plaît, reste. »Insiste-t-il de nouveau. Tout le monde le regarde étrangement. Pourquoi veux-il tellement que je reste ? Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

« Eh bien, si tu insistes, »dis-je poliment. Damon claque la porte et Elena se racle la gorge.

« Eh bien, nous allons y aller. »Dit-elle avant de saisir le bras de Jeremy et en passant par la porte. Caroline, Bonnie et Alaric suivent rapidement. Rose quitte de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Stefan. Je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il souhaite que je reste, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant.

« Merci Stefan, »dis-je sincèrement.

« Pas de problème, »répond-il tout aussi sincèrement. Je monte l'escalier, mon esprit se demandant pourquoi je suis toujours logé dans cette maison.

* * *

**Alors, vous les avez trouvés comment ces Flashback ? La chapitre ? Il était bien ? J'espère !**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous posté le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacance mardi et mercredi et demain je vais faire du shopping, donc je pense que je vais plus me concentré dans ma fiction Un amour de sorcière. De plus, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance sur cette fiction, donc il faut que je m'avance un peu.**

**Bonne fin de journée.**

**Bisous ! =)**


	5. Bienvenue les loups

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je viens de finir de traduire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =)**

**Larosesurleau : Eh oui, maintenant nous savons la nature de leur relation. =)**

**Meumeu3312 : Je suis contente que tu ai beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que les flashback étaient super. Je peux remarqué que tu aimes beaucoup Elijah. =)Eh bien, ma journée shopping s'est très bien passer, merci, j'ai fais chauffer la carte bleu de ma mère ! =)**

**Eh bien, saches que je ne me lasserais jamais de lire que quelqu'un adore une des mes fics ou traduction. =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue les loups.

**Bella POV.**

Je me jette sur mon lit, essayant de dormir. Notez que le mot-clé est essayé voulant dire que jusqu'ici je n'ai pas réussi. Les événements de la journée se rejouent dans mon esprit, surtout de ma rencontre avec Elijah. Les souvenirs me reviennent, les souvenirs que j'ai tellement essayé d'oublier. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter mon passé avec tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Or, il semble que le destin a déterminé qu'il fallait que j'y fasse face, que je sois prête ou pas. J'ai peur que si je le laisse de nouveau venir, je sois de nouveau brisé et deviens encore une épave, comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux surtout pas que cela se produise. La dernière fois, il m'a brisée. J'avais perdu le contrôle et tout ce que je voyais était rouge, pendant un très longtemps. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise à nouveau. Je suis plus forte, n'est-ce pas . Je m'arrête de penser, comprenant que ce n'est pas comme cela que je trouverais le sommeil. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, décidant d'aller prendre un verre. Cependant, quand j'arrive à la porte j'entends un grognement. Un grognement sauvage qui ne peut venir que d'un loup. Je l'entends sauter sur quelque chose. Puis j'entends Damon crier le prénom de Rose. Je cours vers le rez-de-chaussée, heurtant pratiquement Stefan qui est lui aussi venu pour voir ce qui se passe. Je vois un loup blanc grisâtre sortir du manoir et Damon tenant Rose, regardant la vilaine morsure qui se trouve sur son omoplate. Je me précipite après le loup, courant dans l'obscurité en essayant de sentir son parfum. Quinze minutes plus tard, je me stop sur le bord de la forêt. L'odeur a disparu et je suppose que le loup a couru dans l'eau, moyen efficace pour stopper les poursuites. Je grogne de colère et frappe un arbre de frustration, provoquant sa chute. Je me dirige rapidement dans le manoir, essayant de me calmer. Quand je rentre, Stefan range la maison et Damon sort de sa chambre, où je me doute qu'est Rose. Ils m'ont entendu arriver et me regardent pour savoir si je l'ai eu.

« J'ai perdu l'odeur. »Dis-je. Je prends un verre et le bois d'un coup. Je frisonne que le feu se propage dans ma gorge. Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais l'alcool est l'alcool. Je fais un signe de tête en direction de la chambre de Damon. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est fatiguée et elle dit qu'elle se sent comme si elle allait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Y a-t-il un remède ? »Demande Damon.

Je secoue la tête. « Non, je n'ai jamais trouvé de remède contre une morsure de loup-garou. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est fatal, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours resté loin des loups-garous durant les plaines lune. Sais-tu dans combien de temps elle va mourir ? »

Les deux secouent la tête. « Nous devrions commencer à chercher un remède. »Dit Damon. De l'intérieur, je souris. Il semble qu'il tient à Rose. Elle a contribué à faire ressortir son humanité.  
« Je vais en parler à Bonnie, voir si elle ne sait rien pour guérir la morsure de loup-garou. »Déclare Stefan.

« Je vais traquer Jules. Peut-être qu'elle sera prête à faire un deal en échange de la guérison, si elle en connaît un. »Continue Damon. À nos regards confus, Damon développe. « Le loup qui a mordu Rose. Il m'a menacé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en dehors de tout cela. »Stefan détourne le regarde, sachant que c'est exactement ce que ferait Damon. Emmerder un loup-garou et ignorer les avertissements.

« Qu'en est-il du bureau d'Isobel ? »Demande Stefan et regardant son frère. Damon le jauge et hoche de la tête. « C'est l'ex-femme d'Alaric, devenu vampire et qui étudie les êtres surnaturels. »Explique Stefan.

« Je pourrais y aller. »Dis-je, prête à offrir mon aide. Après tout, je suis là pour protéger Elena et ses amis. Stefan et Damon se regardent, communiquant en silence. Je peux comprendre qu'ils sont réticents à me faire confiance, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elijah. De plus, je suis arrivé dans leur vie il y a seulement deux jours. Si j'étais à leur place, je ne me ferais même pas confiance. Enfin, Damon hoche de la tête. Il écrit les détails sur deux morceaux de papier et me le tant. Je jette un regard à ma montre. Il est quatre heures. « Euh, à quelle heure ça ouvre . »Demandais-je.

« Je sais pas. Peut-être 8 heures. »Réponds Stefan.

« Suis-je en mesure de les convaincre d'ouvrir plus tôt ? »Demandais-je.

« Non. L'assistante sera très probablement sous verveine. »

« Eh bien, je ne serais de toute manière pas capable de dormir, je vais donc aller là-bas et tentez mes chances. »Dis-je avant de monter dans ma Ferrari. Je pars avec un rythme tranquille, après tout il est quatre heures du matin.

« Ugh, »je gémis en fermant encore un autre fichier, mes espoirs de trouver toutes les informations ici s'évanouissent de plus en plus. J'entends un bruit sourd et lève les yeux pour voir l'assistante vider une autre pile de dossiers sur le bureau. Mon cœur fait un sursaut en voyant tout ce qu'il y a. Ça va prendre une éternité pour regarder tout ça. Je compare la pile que j'avais déjà triée, en deux heures, avec celle qui vient d'arriver. La pile est au moins dix fois plus grande ; bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais il me faudrait au moins six heures pour terminer tout ça. D'un autre côté, il y a plus de chances que je trouve quelque chose qui ferait que ce voyage en valait la peine. Je regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de moi. On peut y lire qu'il est dix heures. J'ai besoin d'un autre café. Alors que je suis sur le point de me lever pour aller me préparer un café, l'assistante arrive avec un café pour souris chaleureusement à l'assistante, elle m'avait été très utile et avait ouvert assez tôt pour moi. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de la contraindre. Je peux comprendre pourquoi cette Isobel l'avait prise comme assistante. Je me replace dans le fauteuil, essayant de me mettre le mieux de possible à l'aise avant d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier et de lires les informations que mon cerveau essaye désespéramment d'apprendre.

**6 heures plus tard...**

Je soupire et me lève, étirant mes membres. J'entends les craquements en bougeant mes bras et mes hanches. Je me sens tellement mieux ! Je suis ennuyé. Je viens de lire comme un milliard de pages sur les loups-garous, les vampires, ce qui s'est passés entre les deux espèces dans le passé et tout un tas d'autres conneries. Et il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'informations sur les morsures de loup-garou. Sauf que c'est fatal. C'est souvent revenu ça. Mais cela ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé, parce que la seule putain d'information que nous savions déjà. Quelle putain de perte de temps, pensais-je. Je baisse les yeux vers le bureau et je suis bien contente d'être un vampire. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais probablement été coincé ici pendant trois jours à essayer de lire tout ça. Je hausse des épaules, prends ma veste et sors.

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »Demande l'assistante.

« Malheureusement, non. »Répondis-je. « Mais je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais faits si vous n'aviez pas été là. »Elle sourit. Cette fois je n'ai pas exagéré. Elle a tout fait pour m'aider, c'est un peu suspect, mais je ne pense pas à ça. Parfois, les gens veulent vraiment vous aider. Je suppose qu'être entouré que de personne qui ne sait que manipuler et rendre la vie infernale des autres me fait penser que tous les autres sont comme ça. Je la remercie de nouveau et sors à l'air frais, sous la chaleur du soleil. C'était étouffant dans ce bureau et je suis contente d'en sortir. Mes yeux se posent sur ma voiture, là où un visage familier est appuyé dessus.

« Elijah. »Appelais-je. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. « Que viens-tu faire ici ? »Ajoutais-je en marchant vers ma voiture.

« Eh bien, je pourrais te poser la même question, »commence-t-il, « mais je connais déjà la réponse.

« Et que sais-tu là-dessus ? »

« Tu es là pour, euh, comment dois-je les appeler ? Tes amis ? Les connaissances que tu souhaites protéger. »

« Depuis quand ils te font assez confiance pour te confier quelque chose ? »Demandais-je, même si je soupçonne déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien, je trouve que les bonnes menaces contribuent quand tu veux savoir quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment préoccupés par ta sécurité et de si je te tue ou pas. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »Demandais-je en glissant sur le siège conducteur. « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je rentre à Mystic Fall . »Je me demande ce dont il me veut. S'il est venu jusqu'ici, cela signifie probablement que nous allons quelque part.

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il ses passés pour toi et tes ''amis " aujourd'hui. »Dit-il en entrant dans la voiture. « Je suis venu offrir mon aide. Après tout, nous avons passé un accord. »

Je démarre la voiture et sors du parking. « Alors, où allons-nous ? »

« Voir certains de mes amis. »Je le regarde avec un œil critique. Ses " amis " consistent généralement à être des vampires qu'il a transformés pour qu'il l'aide, ou à des sorcières. « Oui, ce sont des sorcières. »Confirme-t-il. « Ah, le célèbre visage de " penser " d'Isabella. Tu as vraiment besoin d'obtenir un nouveau look pour quand tu penses, il n'est pas très bien celui-là. C'est à mi-chemin entre une moue, parce que tu es fâché de ne pas savoir quelque chose et à mi-chemin avec une expression confuse. Le résultat final donne la tête bizarre d'un lapin. »Dit-il dans le ton de la plaisanterie. Il m'a toujours taquiné sur mon visage que je prends lorsque je pense quand nous étions humains. Je le fixe et il se met à lui jette un regard noir et dur et son rire devient un ricanement. Je le regarde de travers. Mais bientôt, moi aussi je me mets à rire, il est vraiment difficile de rester en colère après Elijah. Il est bon de l'entendre rire. Quand nous étions enfant, il riait beaucoup ainsi qu'avant cet accident. Mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu parler sur lui dans les années où je suis partie, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il était devenu sévère et formel, riant ou s'amusant rarement. Mon orgueil augmentait toujours quand je pensais de la façon je pouvais le faire rire. Il est bon de voir qu'il laisse de nouveau sortir ce côté-là de lui, avec moi. Nous parlons ensuite de tout, nous avons vraiment beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Nous prenons toujours de ne pas parler de ce _sujet_, et quand la conversation semble aller dans cette direction, nous changer rapidement de sujet.

Environ une heure plus tard, nous ralentissons à la lisière d'un foret. Je lève mes sourcils en direction d'Elijah. « Pourquoi les sorcières doivent-elles toujours se couper de la société et vivre dans les profondeurs des forêts sombres. C'est tellement stéréotype ! »Il lève à son tour un sourcil en m'entendant parler ainsi des sorcières. Il sort de la voiture et se dirige dans la forêt. Je le suis rapidement. Nous arrivons bientôt face à un grand arbre large et haut. Il s'arrête en face de lui. Il regarde autour de nous et l'appelle.

« Fatima. Je sais que tu es ici. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »Une petite femme d'âge moyen sort de derrière un arbre. Elle porte une jupe jusqu'aux chevilles et un maillot noir. Ses cheveux crépus sont ligotés dans un chignon désordonné. « Ah, Fatima. Je voudrais te présenter Bella. »Dit Elijah, faisant un signe vers moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire. « Et Bella, je te présente Fatima. » Elle ne me reconnaît pas, elle se contente de me regarder durement. Je résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel sous la présentation formelle d'Elijah. Il est toujours dans les formalités de l'ancien temps.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? »Demande froidement Fatima.

« Connais-tu quelque chose sur les morsures de loup-garou ? »Demande Elijah. Elle nous regarde tous les deux, nous jugeant avant de se retourner.

« Très bien. Entrer. »Je cligne des yeux, là où précédemment il y avait un grand arbre se trouvait maintenant un grand chalet. Elijah la suit dans le chalet, et sortant de mon état second, je les suis. L'intérieur est propre et ordonné. Je suis un peu surprise. Pour une sorcière vivant au milieu de nulle part, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus comme dans les histoires humaines : encombrées, sombres, avec des toiles d'araignées partout. Je me suis cruellement trompé. Elle nous conduit dans un charmant salon où nous nous asseyons en face d'elle qu'elle a pris son grimoire. « Voyons, »murmure-t-elle. Soudain, un vent souffle à travers la maison et la lumière vacille. Les pages du grimoire ses retournes et le vent tombent. « Morsure de loup-garou. »Dit-elle, en traçant son doigt vers le bas de la page, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin vers le bas. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? »Demande-t-elle sans nous regarder.

« Y a-t-il un remède pour une morsure de loup-garou sur un vampire ? »Demandais-je. Ses yeux clignotent sur la page, murmurant pour elle-même. Après quelques minutes, elle arrête de marmonner et nous regarde.

« Il y a un remède pour les morsures de loup-garou. »Dit-elle. « Toutefois, je ne sais ce que s'est. »Je soupire dans la défaite et Elijah me regarde. « Mais attendez, »dit Fatima. « Il est dit que le sang de la victime combiné avec... quelque chose... mais je ne comprends pas une partie. »

« Tu ne peux pas, tu sais, le lire . »Demandais-je.

Elle me regarde froidement. « Non. Cela a été transmis dans ma famille il y a plusieurs siècles. Beaucoup de ce qui est écrit se trouve dans une autre langue, dont beaucoup que je n'ai pas apprise à lire. C'est tout ce que je sais. »On se foudroie du regard et Elijah décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir, avant que je ne laisse mon vampire en moi sortir.

« Eh bien, je te remercie pour ton aide, Fatima. »Dit-il avant de se saisir de mon bras et de me tirer hors de la maison. Je le fixe et nous marchons en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la voiture.

« Que penses-tu que cela signifie ? »Lui demandais-je après avoir démarré la voiture et de partir en direction de Mystic Falls.

« Je ne sais pas. »Répond-il. Je peux voir que le soleil commence à se coucher et je me demande comment Rose tient le coup. Stefan choisit ce moment pour appeler.

« Stefan. »Répondis-je.

« Hey. Où es-tu ? »Demande-t-il.

« En direction de Mystic Falls. Comment va Rose ? »

« Pas très bien. Elle a eu des hallucinations toute la journée. Sa blessure est vraiment moche à voir. Elle se propage sur tout son corps. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Et toi ? »

« Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Nous sommes allés voir une sorcière. »

« Attends. Nous ? »

« Oh. Hum, Elijah est avec moi. L'un de vous lui a dit où j'étais et il est venue m'aider. Quoi qu'il en soit, la sorcière nous a dit qu'il y avait un remède. Mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Seulement qu'il y a quelque chose à voir avec le sang de la victime et un autre ingrédient inconnu. »

« Stefan ! »Entendis-je appeler Damon en arrière-plan. « As-tu vu Rose ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »Est la réponse de Stefan. J'entends quelqu'un courir frénétiquement dans la maison.

« Elle est partie, »dit Elena. « Elle a sauté par la fenêtre. Caroline est à la fête. Elle dit qu'elle va chercher de son côté. »

« Je dois y aller. »Dit Stefan dans le téléphone, avant de raccrocher. Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde par-dessus Elijah.

« Le sang de la victime. »Pensais-je. « Mais cela n'a pas de sens. Le sang de la victime est infecté. Comment cela peut-il aider ? »

« Peut-être, »commence Elijah, « peut-être le sang de la victime, en général. »Dit-il en me regardant. Je le regarde avec une expression vide sur mon visage.

« Je ne te suis pas. »Dis-je.

« Une morsure de loup-garou ne fait pas de mal aux humains. C'est seulement fatal sur les vampires. »

« Ouais. C'est parce qu'ils détestent les vampires et aiment leur but de nous tuer. »Puis je réalise. « Oh. Oh ! Tu veux dire que les vampires sont en général les victimes. Pas seulement la personne qui se fait mordre. Donc, tu as besoin de sang de vampire. »Je le regarde en attendant la confirmation. Il hoche de la tête. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas difficile à supposer que le sang réel de la victime ne travaille pas trop. Je veux dire, le sang est toujours infecté et tout... »Je m'arrête en voyant le regard perçant d'Elijah. « Ok. Hors sujet. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? »

« Il pourrait y avoir un autre ingrédient. La sorcière ne savait pas ce que s'était, ça peut faire partie de la cure. »

« Cela va être difficile. »Dis-je. Nous restons tranquilles pendant la prochaine heure et demie, pensant à ce que cela pourrait être. Nous visitons toutes les possibilités, peu importe qu'elles soient loufoques ou non.

2 heures plus tard, Elijah parle : « Je pense que la nature et les sorcières veulent un équilibre entre les choses, non ? Ils aiment la symétrie des choses et l'utilisent pour aider à garder l'équilibre. »Je hoche lentement de la tête, pensant à ce que je sais en direction générale. « Alors, quel est le contraire de la victime ? »

« Euh, le prédateur ? »Répondis-je timidement.

« Exactement. Je pense que l'autre ingrédient a quelque chose à voir avec le prédateur. »

« Penses-tu que c'est le sang ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si nous faisons la chose contraire, je ne vois que le sang. Le sang qui nous donne la vie et le contraire serait quelque chose qui enlève la vie. Donc, je me dirige vers le sang d'un loup-garou. »

« Est-ce le sang de tous les loups-garous ? Ou être le sang du loup qui a fait la morsure ? Un peu comme un vampire qui ne peut pas contraindre quelqu'un qui a de la verveine en lui. »

« Mais le sang de la victime se réfère seulement aux vampires en général. »

« Attends. La sorcière dit qu'ils étaient combinés. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils ont été mélangés ? Ou est-ce que le sang a été chimiquement combin... »Ma voix s'éteint quand quelque chose me frappe. Je regarde Elijah et je peux dire qu'il pense la même chose que moi. « Ce pourrait-il ? »Je respire.

« C'est logique. Le sang d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou n'est pas très difficile à trouver. La nature n'aime pas particulièrement les vampires et les loups-garous ont été créé pour aider à équilibrer tout ça. Cela n'aurait pas de sens si le remède était trop facile à trouver. Mais d'un autre côté... Si cela l'était, ce serait équilibrer. Pour autant que j'en sache, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est beaucoup plus difficile. »

« Cela ressemble exactement à ce que ferait la nature. Le sang d'un vampire et qui est également un loup-garou. Le sang d'un hybride. Comment savoir que notre théorie est exacte ? »

« Nous ne le faisons pas. Nous n'allons pas l'appeler pour lui demander de venir faire un don de sang. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour faire venir Klaus. Elena n'est pas en sécurité et nous ne sommes pas prêts. Je suis désolé, mais nous avons besoin de plus de temps. »

« Ouais. Rose n'est pas importante ; nous n'allons pas tout compromettre pour elle. Elle ne fait même pas partie du groupe d'amie proche d'Elena. »

« Alors, il faut leur parler de la guérissons ? »Demande Elijah.

« Probablement pas. Ils n'ont évidemment pas confiance en nous et pourraient essayer de nous tuer. Ils veulent connaître le moyen de guérison puisqu'il y a beaucoup de loup qui rôdent autour de Mystic Falls. Nous pourrons l'utiliser plus tard. »

« Mais leur dire le moyen de guérison ne pourrait-il pas nous aider à gagner plus rapidement leur confiance ? »

« Ils pourraient penser que nous voulons les mettre en confiance afin de ramener Klaus ici plus rapidement avec une excuse. Ils pourraient tout aussi se retourner contre nous. »

« Donc, on ne leur dit rien ? »

« Ouais, »dis-je. « On ne leur dit pas, pas tout de suite. »Comme si c'était un signal, mon téléphone sonne et l'identification montre que c'est Stefan. « Quand on parle du diable. »Dis-je à Elijah. « Stefan. »Ajoutais-je en parlant au téléphone.

« Rose est morte. »Fais la voix de Stefan.

« Oh, »dis-je, pas sûr de ce que je pourrais dire d'autre.

« Damon la tuée pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. »Je pense que c'est un beau geste de sa part. Je pense que son humaniter est en train de revenir.

« Je pense que je vais aller ailleurs ce soir, vous laissant entre gars, surtout pour Damon. Je vais probablement venir vous voir demain. »

« Ouais, bye. »Dit Stefan en raccrochant. Je jette un regard vers Elijah.

« C'est toujours OK pour, »commençais-je.

« Oui, »m'interrompt-il. « Toujours, »ajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Merci, »nous arrivons rapidement à Mystic Falls et je commence à conduire en direction de l'appartement d'Elijah.

* * *

**Elijah POV. **

Je me tiens par le chambranle de la chambre d'Isabella, la regardant dormir. Elle a l'air très calme, ce qui me rend heureux. Elle n'a pas souvent l'air pacifique : trop de choses dans sa vie l'importune, trop de choses auxquelles à faire face alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle a l'air jeune, comme il y a mille ans. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Dans l'obscurité, je pourrais presque me tromper en pensant qu'elle est douce et innocente, mais quand même, je peux voir les années qui se sont accumulé dans ses yeux.

« Klaus va venir, n'est-ce pas Elijah. »Dit-elle doucement, sachant que je peux l'entendre.

« Oui, il va venir par la suite. Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à lui faire face et je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal. »Je vais directement à ses côtés et je brosse ses cheveux de son visage. « je te le promets. »Dis-je, me courbant pour embrasser son front. Ses yeux flottent vers moi et je sors, la regardant une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimés ? J'espère ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas si ce serais la semaine prochaine, parce qu'il me faut à peu près une semaine pour traduire et demain et Jeudi je ne suis pas cher moi et la semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire donc je ne sais pas trop. =)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
